Shattering
by tsutoriishi
Summary: A spin-off from episode six of season one Free! This time, Haruka was dwelling with the voices of the waves, fueling himself with the soothing sounds, it was more than a heaven to him, he would describes. Unknown to this, Rei was drowning, collapsing further into the ocean. Haruka springs to save Rei but an unfortunate event was about to greet him. R&R. Makoharu.


**Author's Note: EYYYY. I'm new here! Please forgive me for any grammar mistakes! Or if I had somewhat OOC here. The idea have long lingers in my mind. If there's any mistakes, please don't hesitate informing me! If there's any new headcanon from any of you readers, I'm gladly to listen to it!**

**This is written from Haru's point. A spin-off: what happened if Haru is the one that rescued Rei instead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

><p>The ocean's breeze is <em>cruel<em> tonight, sending a duplicate of an earthquake to our tents.

All of the teenagers are fast asleep in their lullaby dream. Soundly and snoring, despite the fact that the weather is violently shaking our tents. Some of them are cuddling and tugging their whole body deep inside the blankets, casting a barrier between the chilly cold wind that manage to enter our tents and some have already gotten accustomed with the unfriendly coldness.

As for me, I couldn't sleep. The first attack of the hasty wind have already jolted my eyes wide open, along with the reality that the ocean is only a few metres away, I couldn't fight myself back to sleep. With only the sound of waves—gushing to meet the vast land of sand—accompanying me for tonight, is a lot more than a heavenly, satisfying experience for me.

For a normal person, you will rather fill your ears with piano tunes or the twinkling sounds of a music box. But the sounds of waves are similar to me as the orchestral symphonies. Soothing and calming, enchanting voices that only the vast ocean could provide. I had always love it.

Drowning and drowning, in the symphony of the waves' rhythm as I close my eyes to sink myself in—as what I always did in water. Merging with the liquid—, a cry of a teenager echoes. I charge out from my tent—carefully, in the progress, not to wake the blonde that was enveloping me earlier. Everyone knows that Nagisa is wild in his sleep.

The cry of the familiar voice begins to grow much more distant and slowly disappearing from my sense of hearing.

For crying out loud, it's Rei.

Without hesitating nor thinking twice, I frantically strip my shirt and spring into the water, leaving only my pants on—I should've wore my swimsuit, that is a lot more comfortable to move around—And judging from the wind, from the weather, the ocean isn't really in a good mood tonight. It's the opposite from what I've been concentrating to earlier. By the sounds, the ocean sends the image of a typical soothing water but this is much more different.

_Different._

The water keeps forcing itself on me, choking me, pulling me from proceeding further. As if it was telling me it's useless, to rescue Rei, to keep on swimming further, but I keep on swimming towards the crying direction, pushing myself against the law, the law that announce that everyone shall drown in this merciless ocean.

Haruka Nanase is widely known for his bewitching swimming abbility. How can I possibly be defeated by the ocean alone? How can I possibly drop my gifts right away?

Without realising, the salty water is aching my eyes and my visions getting blurry and foggy. With the throbbing pain in my eyes, I can only proceed with eyes closed. Disabling my visions. I stroke the water's surface, thrusting my body further, with Rei's voice only guiding me. Please, only a few metres ahead. _Please._

_._

_._

_._

_Thump._

.

.

.

My limbs are all paralyzed, head pulsing with pain, numbing myself, wholly. I am drowning and sinking, just what I had always loved. Bubbles of air escape from my already pale lips, leaving my frail body. With all of these hints given, I know, I was already defeated by my own passion, the water, I lose. Even with all of the might that I still possesed, I couldn't pull myself out nor escape from this.

..._They_ won't be happy if they heard this.

While having the experience of losing hopes, accepting the fact my body will merge with water, probably eternally, a strong hand yanked me out from descending away in the depths of the blue ocean. Lacking of sighting, I couldn't see well who was the owner of the hand. The owner draps my arm over his neck, he swims _further _and his muscular figure fights against the rule of the ocean, a strong will encourages him, empowering him.

_...Makoto_

_What are you doing here..?_

_Aren't you afraid of the ocean...?_

Makoto breaks out from the ocean, alongside with me staggering besides him. He laid my back on the sand, gently and softly, as what Makoto always is. _Gentle, soothing and calming. Just like the ocean. _I can't barely inhale air nor exhaling, as if a lump of soil clogged at my throat. Visions are foggy and crowded with circle of greys, limbs still in the same condition, paralyzed as a handicapped person but I can clearly sense any physical touch and hear any voices.

Just like a dying soul trapped in a body.

_Forgive me for worrying you, Makoto._

"Haruka!" Makoto, with his both hands, constantly shaking my fatigue body, hoping that there will be a slight respond from my paralyzed body. His voice was wavering, laced with his obvious uneasiness. His hands grip onto my side tightly, clenching me, forcing me to not leave him alone.

_Silly him, he still have the others._

"Haruka! Haruka! Wake up!" He pleads on, chanting off his magic words but nothing seems to affect on my body.

_I'm sorry, Makoto. I'm sorry._

"Haruka! Don't give up!"

_I'm sorry._

"..Haru-chan!"

_I'm sorr—_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's note<span>: MUAHAHA. CLIFFHANGERS. Had I touched your heart? /wink.  
><strong>

**Well. What happened to Haruka, you might ask. He—silly him—closes his eyes while swimming, resulting him ramming into a rock. REALLY HIT HIM HARD ON THE HEAD.**

**So yeah. If he's dead or nah, that will be continue in next update!**


End file.
